LOO: Historia de dos chibis y una ardilla y Lavi
by xxzwolfxx
Summary: Ya fue el turno de Lavi de ser chibi, ahora le toca a ciertas dos personitas!


**LOO: Historia de dos chibis y una ardilla (Y Lavi)**

_Hola! Perdón por la tardanza! (desde el año pasado creo…) es que estuve muy ocupada (jugando wii…) pero ya regresé e hice otro fic ¡y más largo para compensar la tardanza! Como 11 hojas para ser exactos… xD Espero que les guste!_

_D Gray Man no me pertenece; si fuera así, no estaría escribiendo este fic :D_

Era un bonito día, hasta que Lavi llegó para arruinarlo con alguno de sus raros jueguitos

-¡Oigan! ¡Juguemos algún raro jueguito!

Lamentablemente, Lavi todavía no aprende que no hay que despertar a Kanda a las 4 de la mañana para jugar; así que nos saltaremos esta parte porque no queremos que vean tanta violencia (y porque si dejamos que lo vean nos demandarían por maltrato a los animales)

-----------------… 1 hora después…------------------

-Me duele todo…

-Eso te ganas por andar despertando a Kanda a esa hora, Lavi

-Yo solo quería divertirme un rato, es como tener hermanos con los que no puedes jugar ni hacer yaoi

-¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

-Bailar jazz

-Claro que no, no dijiste eso

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si salimos a pasear un rato?

-No me cambies el tema Lavi

-Estoy cansado de estar encerrado aquí todo el día, hay que salir

-Está bien, pero no me cambies el tema, dime que dijiste

-Iré por Yuu -Yéndose

-Está bien… _Me volvió a cambiar el tema…_

Mientras tanto con Kanda:

-Yuu ¿Quieres venir a-

-No

-Pero ni siquiera te he preguntado

-Y la respuesta es no

-Por favor

-No, ya lárgate usagi

-Si vienes con nosotros, iremos a comer soba :D

-Puedo comer aquí si quiero

-Ya no, extrañamente Jerry se perdió –Escondiendo algo en el armario

-Mmm… ¿Seguro de que iremos?

-Si

-Si me estás mintiendo…

-Claro que no

-De acuerdo, pero que sea un paseo corto

-¡Siii!

-¡No grites usagi!

-Lo siento…

---------------------…. En el parque ….------------------

-¡Miren! –Dice Lavi acercándose al letrero de la entrada- Bienvenidos al parque "Los tabachines". Suena como a un parque de algún puerto de Sinaloa

-Bien usagi, ya llegamos. Ahora vamos por soba, que tengo hambre

-Ni siquiera hemos entrado, Kanda -Dice Allen deteniendo a Kanda

-Oye Allen, ¿Te fijaste que en las escenas anteriores hablaste muy poquito y ya luego no saliste?

-¿Y eso que Lavi?

-Bueno, es que parece que ya no te toman tan en cuenta como antes

-Lo sé… –Dice Allen triste

-Oye Allen

-¿Qué?

-Te conozco desde hace tiempo, y nuestra relación cada vez se hace más fuerte; incluso he llegado a quererte tanto como nadie lo haría. Por eso, quería decirte que…

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa Lavi?

-¿Me compras un hot dog?

-…

-Que tenga mostaza por favor

-Si…

Allen se acercó al carrito de hot dogs para comprar al menos 7 porque tenía mucha hambre, pero al acercarse, vio una pequeña ardillita

-Hola amiguita, ¿qué estás haciendo?

----Consigo nueces para el invierno

-Está bien amiguita, te deseo suerte

----Gracias –Alejándose

-Que linda ardillita… -Pensando un momento- Un segundo… la ardilla me habló… ¡No puede ser! ¡Debe ser mentira!... ¡Todavía falta mucho para el invierno!

-No le hagas caso, está loca

-Gracias por decirme, ya me estaba preocupando… -Volteando a ver… a una marmota

-Hola, me llamo Larry

-Hola Larry

-Soy una marmota y estoy haciendo una madriguera para vivir

-¿Para el invierno?

-No, yo no estoy loco

-Ok, entonces te deseo suerte con eso

-Gracias –Dice Larry yéndose

-Un momento… Eso no puede ser… ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡¿Acaso las marmotas no viven en las montañas?!

Mientras tanto con Kanda:

-_Estúpido usagi…_ -Caminando por allí

-Oye Yuu

-¿Qué quieres ahora usagi…?

-¿Estás molesto?

-No, solamente me molesta tu presencia

-Menos mal, solo quería estar seguro

-Que bueno… ¬¬

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?

-Está bien… _Tengo un mal presentimiento_

-Ok

Lavi fue a comprar dos botellas de agua de limón, pero se acordó que él no quería agua de limón de la calle, así que pensó que mejor se la daba a Allen

-Mmmm…., pero esto es solo una simple agua de limón… ¡Le agregaré "el toque especial de Lavi"!

Pero como todos sabemos, "el toque especial de Lavi" siempre trae malas consecuencias

-Le pondré esto que me encontré en el laboratorio de Komui –Dice Lavi sacando dos pequeñas botellitas de colores y echándoselas a los vasos

-¿Qué haces Lavi?

-Allen, que bueno que te encuentro. Toma –Dándole el vaso con agua de limón

-Se dice vaso de agua de limón

No, es vaso con agua de limón

-¡De agua de limón!

¡Con agua de limón!

-¡De agua de limón!

-¡Ya no importa Allen! ¡Sólo tómalo y ya!

-Lo siento…

-Iré a darle el otro a Yuu –Buscando a Kanda

-¿Qué quieres usagi?

-Te traje un vaso de o con agua de limón

-¿Le echaste algo por lo que deba preocuparme?

-No

-Está bien… -Dice Kanda tomándose el vaso CON agua de limón

-Solo le puse el "toque especial de Lavi"

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Que le puse "el toque-

-¡Si te escuché idiota! ¡¿Pero que fue lo que le pusiste?!

-Aaaa… Nada malo, solo algo que encontré en el laboratorio de Komui

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeé?!

-Que le puse algo que encontré en el laboratorio de-

-¡Sí te escuché!

-¿Entonces por qué me haces repetirlo?

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Te advierto que si me pasa algo, te asesinaré!

-Eso no es novedad

-Maldito usagi…

-¿Qué?

-Un día de estos… me las cobraré todas…

-Eee… Yo creo que… eee… mejor me voy… -Dice Lavi mientras sale corriendo

-¡No huyas cobarde!

Kanda trató de alcanzar a Lavi, pero comenzó a sentirse muy cansado y cayó suavemente en el pasto, y que me agradezca que hice que cayera allí, porque lo pude haber tirado al dolorosamente al suelo, y créanme, se muy bien que duele

Después de un rato, Kanda despertó

-… Me siento raro… Y todo se ve… más grande…

-Hola Kanda –Dice Allen, lamiendo una paleta y usando un gorrito en la cabeza

-¿Qué estás comiendo moya- … moyashi…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué eres… un niñito?

-No lo sé, tal vez por la misma razón que tú

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú

-Pero yo no soy un niño

-Ve a verte en un espejo, eres 100% chibi como yo

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pero eso no es todo

-¿De qué hablas?

-También tienes orejitas como yo –Dice Allen mientras se quita el gorro y deja ver dos lindas orejitas de perro

-…

- No te asustes, también tengo cola. Si estoy completo

-¿Yo… también? –Tocando su cabeza –Tengo… dos orejitas… peludas…

-Si, eres un lindo gatito –Lamiendo su paleta

-Ooo… -Dice Kanda desmayándose otra vez

Después de un rato de dormir en el pasto…

-… Tuve un extraño sueño… -Despertando

-No, todo fue verdad –Dice Allen sentado a un lado lamiendo otra paleta diferente

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Pero cómo suce- …. ¿De dónde sacas esas paletas?

-Mi amiga ardilla me las da

-Claro… ¿No traes otra paleta? _¿Qué estoy diciendo?, a mi ni me gustan los dulces…_

-No, esta es mía

-Comparte

-No

-Poquito…

-Ya te dije que no

-Si me la das, te daré esta moneda que me encontré

-Ok –Cambiándole la paleta por la moneda –Oye, pero es de 10 centavos

-Ni modo –Dice Kanda lamiendo la paleta

-Que malo eres ¡Devuélvemela!

-¡No! ¡Te la cambié y no hay devoluciones!

-¡Pero es mía!

-¡Ya no moyashi!

-¡Allen! ¡Yuu! ¡¿Dónde están?! –Dice Lavi buscándolos

-Es el usagi idiota, de seguro él tiene la culpa…

-Obvio que sí, ¿ya me devuelves mi paleta?

-¡Que no!

-¿Allen, Yuu? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué son chibis?

-¡Por tu culpa usagi! ¡Tu estúpida agua de limón nos hizo esto!

-¡Y qué lindos se ven! Solo espera a que los lleve con Lenalee y Komui, seguro que les encantará

-Mmm… Tal vez el idiota de Komui pueda arreglar esto…

-¡Yo quiero mi paleta!

-¡Cállate moyashi!

-Pero es mi paleta…

-¡Ya no!

-Mejor vámonos antes de que se empiecen a pelear… -Dice Lavi

-Cárgame

-Pero puedes caminar Allen

-Pero mejor cárgame… -Dice Allen agachando las orejitas de perrito

-Está bien, solo porque eres irresistiblemente adorable –Subiéndolo a su espalda

-Gracias

Después de un rato, llegaron con Komui:

-Aaa… Ya… no puedo… más… -Dice Lavi cansado y bajando a Allen de su espalda

-Que poco aguantas Lavi

-A ver si el idiota de Komui nos puede ayudar

-… Estoy aquí Kanda…

-Lo sé

-¿Por qué Allen y Kanda son tan lindos e irresistíblemente adorables?

-Porque les compré un agua de limón

-¿Le pusiste "el toque especial de Lavi"?

-Si

-Eso lo explica todo

-¡Tienes que regresarnos a la normalidad! –Dice Kanda molesto

-¡Está bien! ¡Tranquilo chibi-Yuu! _No me mates…_

-Te mataré si me vuelves a llamar así…

-Entonces te diré Kanda-chan

-Al menos es mejor que chibi-Yuu…

-Kanda…

-¿Qué quieres moyashi?

-Que me devuelvas mi paleta

-Muy tarde, ya me la acabé

-¡Te acusaré con Lenalee!

-¡Si lo haces te… eee… te…

-¿Qué me harás?

-Te… eee… ¡Te acusaré yo también por andar aceptando paletas de ardillas extrañas!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No si te acuso yo primero!

-¡No! ¡Te acusaré yo primero!

Pensamientos filosóficos de Lavi:

_-Si a "acusaré" le cambias la u por una o, dirías "acosaré"…_

Fin de los pensamientos filosóficos de Lavi

-¡Te acusaré yo primero! –Dice Allen mientras sale corriendo por Lenalee

-¡No si yo lo hago primero! –Corriendo detrás de él

-¡Oigan! ¡No se vayan! ¿No querían que los regresara a la normalidad?... Bueno, los dejaré jugar un rato…

-¿Y ya tienes el antídoto?

-Si, lo hice cuando creé la botellita que hace chibi a las personas

-¿Y por qué cuando me hice chibi yo, no me lo diste en ese momento?

-Porque te mentí y quería verlos sufrir un rato

-Aaa…

-Ve a cuidarlos

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque no los cuidaré yo, así que mejor apresúrate antes de que se vayan a caer por las escaleras o algo así

_-Que injusto… _-Piensa Lavi mientras va tras ellos

Allen y Kanda fueron corriendo a buscar a Lenalee, pero no la encontraron por ningún lugar

-Ya… me cansé… Tiempo… -Dice Allen cansado

-Solo porque ya casi te alcanzaba moyashi…

-¿Dónde estamos? –Mirando para todos lados

-Creo que nos perdimos por tu culpa -Dice Kanda

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Si moyashi

-¿Por qué por mi culpa?

-Porque yo digo

-Pues si es mi culpa, tú busca el camino de regreso porque venías detrás de mí

-No me fijé por donde veníamos

-Entonces no me fue mi culpa, fue tuya. Por andar corriendo sin fijarte a donde ibas

-_Maldito moyashi que revuelve las cosas…_

-Eres parte neko, deberías saber como regresar

-Tú eres parte perro, deberías saber rastrear a los demás

----Ps –Se oye a lo lejos

-¿Escuchaste eso Kanda?

-¿Qué cosa?

----Ps…

-Otra vez –Dice Allen acercándose a la ventana

-¿Qué haces moyashi?

-Creo que es mi amiga la ardilla

-Claro… -Dice mientras busca el camino de regreso

----Hola Allen

-Hola ardillita

----¿Estás perdido?

-Si

----Si tomas ese camino, -Señalando -regresarán a donde estaban antes

-Gracias ardillita

----De nada, adiós –Yéndose

-Adiós

-¿Con quién hablas moyashi?

-Con mi amiga la ardilla que se acaba de ir

-Claro que sí moyashi… _Ya me está asustando_

-Dijo que tomáramos el camino de allá

-¿Y cómo estás seguro de que es ese camino?

-Porque una ardilla me lo dijo

-Eso no suena convincente…

-Solo sígueme –Jalando a Kanda de la mano para que lo siga

Mientras tanto Lavi se encontró con Lenalee:

-¿Qué sucede Lavi?

-Allen y Yuu se hicieron chibis y uno ahora es mitad perro y el otro gato

-¿Culpa de mi hermano?

-Si

-Lo imaginé ¿Pero a dónde se fueron?

-Bueno, si supiera a dónde se fueron, no los estaría buscando ¿No crees?

-Cierto. ¿Y están solos?

-Pues, técnicamente no, porque son dos

-Deberías dejar de ser tan literal, Lavi….

-¿Te refieres a que deje de leer libros?

-Si Lavi… a eso me refiero…

-Descuida, no lo hago. Solo finjo que lo hago

-_Tenía que ser Lavi…_

-Bueno, seguiré buscándolos

-Claro

-Adiós Lenalee –Yéndose

-Mmm… Son dos adorables niños pequeños, prácticamente sin voluntad propia… solos, perdidos en un gran edificio… y Lavi los está buscando… Pobres niños…

De regreso con Allen y Kanda:

-Ya suéltame moyashi

-Espera, ya casi llegamos. Además no quiero que Lavi nos encuentre primero…

-Tienes razón… ¡Apresúrate!

Después de un rato de caminar por allí, Allen y Kanda regresaron con Komui (y obviamente Lavi se perdió en el camino…)

-Al fin volvieron

-Vuélvenos de una vez a la normalidad _Antes de que regrese el usagi…_

-Bueno, hay un pequeño problema…

-¿Qué pasa Komui?

-¡Te hoyes tan adorable cuando dices eso chibi-Allen!

-Maldito Komui…

-¡Tú también Kanda-chan!

-¡Dinos cual es el maldito problema!

-Tranquilo… Tampoco te enojes…

-¿Vas a hablar o no?

-_Tiene el mismo carácter de grande que de pequeño… _Lo que pasa es que… Lavi se llevó el antídoto…

-¡¿Qué?! -"Expresan" (por no decir gritan…) los dos al mismo tiempo

-Tienen que ir a buscarlo

-Acabamos de regresar… -Dice Allen desanimado mientras los dos regresan a buscar a Lavi

Pensamientos filosóficos de Lavi:

_-Creo que me perdí… No puede ser… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Oh! ¡Un crayón!... ¡No es momento para que te distraigas Lavi! ¡Tienes que encontrar a Allen y a Yuu antes de que encuentren la salida y tengan que ir a buscarte ellos!... Aunque a juzgar por la hora que llevo buscándolos… creo que yo soy el perdido ahora… …. …. …. … Tengo hambre…_

Fin de los pensamientos filosóficos de Lavi

-Creo que debe estar por aquí

-¿Y tú que sabes moyashi?

-Yo soy el perro ¿Lo olvidas?

-Cierto…

-Tú vete aprendiendo el camino de regreso

-Ya entendí moyashi, tampoco me des órdenes

-…

-¿Qué pasa moyashi? ¿Te perdiste?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-Kanda…

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te asustaste?

-¿Qué es un "incesto"?

-…

-¡Allen, Yuu! ¡¿Dónde están?! –Se escucha a lo lejos

-Ese debe ser el idiota del usagi –Yendo por él

-¡Por fin los encontré!

-Dirás que nosotros te encontramos Lavi

-No me arruines el momento Allen

-Lo siento Lavi…

-No te disculpes moyashi, no es tu culpa

-Lo siento Kanda…

-¡Volvamos! –Dice Lavi eufóricamente

-Kanda sabe el camino de regreso

-¿Yo?

-¿No te lo aprendiste?

-Bueno, alguien me pregunto algo que me dejó sin palabras y no pude concentrarme en aprenderme el camino

-¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa?

-Si moyashi

-No sé porque escucho a alguien que se comió mi paleta

-Pues no sabes escoger tus amistades

-¡Cálmense ustedes dos! -Dice Lavi tratando de separarlos

-¡Todo es culpa del minino!

-¡Cállate cachorrito!

-¡No me calles felino!

-¡Mira como lo hago, "lanudito"!

-¡Porta enfermedades!

-¡Pulgoso!

-¡Gato rastrero!

-¡Perrito faldero!

-¡Quietos ustedes dos! –Dice Lavi separándolos

-¡El de la cola lanuda empezó!

-¡Cállate mata ratones!

-¡Nunca he matado ratones!

-¡Pues que mal gato resultaste!

-¡Tendré que tranquilizarlos a los dos! –Levantándolos a ambos

-¡Bájame usagi!

-¡No los voy a soltar hasta que dejen de pelearse y se disculpen!

-No quiero…

-Tienes que hacerlo Allen, solo dos palabritas…

-…

-Dos pequeñas palabritas

-Lo… siento… No eres un gato rastrero…

-Tienes razón moyashi

-Es tu turno Yuu –Bajando a Allen

-¡No me voy a disculpar!

-Discúlpate o no te voy a bajar

-¡No quiero!

-Discúlpate Yuu

-… Lo siento moyashi…

-¿Qué más?

-… No eres un perro faldero, ni pulgoso…

-Bien, así está mejor –Bajando a Kanda –Ahora nos podemos ir

-Pero Kanda no se acuerda del camino de regreso

-Entonces tenemos que buscar una salida

----Ps…

-¿Oyeron eso?

-¿Qué cosa Allen?

-¿Ahora qué moyashi?

-Creo que es mi amiga ardilla otra vez

-¿Su amiga ardilla? –Susurrándole a Kanda

-Creo que imagina cosas o algo así, mejor deja que hable solo y busquemos la salida –Le dice Kanda a Lavi mientras se alejan buscando una salida

----Ps… Allen…

-¿Qué pasa ardillita?

----Pueden regresar con Komui si toman el camino de la derecha

-Está bien, gracias amiga ardillita

----De nada Allen, adiós –Yéndose

-Oigan

-¿Qué pasa Allen?

-Mi amiga ardilla dice que tomemos el camino de la derecha

-Claro moyashi…

-Bueno, no tenemos otra opción, así que tomaremos ese camino

-¿Pero y si el moyashi nos pierde más?

-Pues no perdemos nada en intentarlo

Los tres siguieron el camino que Allen les indicó, y regresaron con Komui

-Se tardaron

-_Maldito Komui…_

-Oye Lavi

-¿Qué quieres Allen?

-Danos el antídoto

-¿Qué antídoto?

-¿De qué hablas usagi? Tú te lo llevaste ¿no?

-No, se lo quedó Komui

-Si, aquí lo tengo

-Si ya lo tenías ¿Por qué nos dijiste que Lavi lo tenía? –Dice Allen confundido

-Porque si no les hubiera dicho eso y les hubiera dado el antídoto antes, no se hubieran molestado en buscarlo y tendría que ir yo por él –Dándoles el antídoto

-Maldito Komui… -Dicen los dos

Allen y Kanda se tomaron el antídoto y regresaron a la normalidad, a excepción de las orejas y la cola, que según Komui desaparecerían en un par de días (o semanas… o meses)

El pobre de Komui despertó un día en el hospital sin recordar nada, pero todos sabemos quienes tienen la culpa. Y con respecto a Lavi, volvió a perderse y nadie volvió a saber de él hasta que lo encontraron medio morido 6 semanas después.

-¡Oigan!

-¿Qué quieres ahora moyashi?

-¡Los ardillas no pueden hablar!

-Felicidades por darte cuenta…

----Si Allen, felicidades

-Gracias

-¿Quién es ese?

-Mi amiga ardilla

----Hola

-Pero… las ardillas no hablan…

----No, obvio que no

**FIN**

_Gracias de antemano por sus reviews! Y no! Las ardillas no hablan!_


End file.
